Her Lucky Quill
by Fayejase
Summary: Lily is studying with her lucky quill and is desperately trying to focus and not think about him... Unfortunately for her, James walks through the portrait looking tempting as ever and the blazing fire is no longer the only thing crackling in the air. Will Lily finish her essay? Or will her quill bring her more than luck? Anticiption. Smut galore. Lemony goodness. Please review. xo


Hello! This is my first ever Jily fan fiction to write! I've been reading obsessively for years... Jily is and will always be my favorite Harry Potter couple. The Marauders (James) are the loves of my life and I can't imagine my life without them. I started writing this about three days ago. I had a random thought in my head about a cozy fireplace and couldn't think of a better place than Hogwarts with our two lovely head students in Fall of 1977. What I was planning on being a flirty and light story turned into a sensual and erotic (cough, cough. chapter two) piece. It also turned out waaaay longer than I was initially anticipating... (12k words written in less than three days what?) I want to write novels and what better practice than fan fiction? Thank you for reading! Please review xoxo, FayeJase.

**Her Lucky Quill**

Lily Evans sits comfortably on the plush red sofa in the heads common room. The fire in front of her is roaring and keeping her exceptionally warm and cozy. She is wrapped up in her favorite oversized wool knitted cream colored jumper and her toes are bundled in matching woolen socks. Her legs, which always get too hot, are mostly bare but are clothed appropriately enough in lace trimmed grey knitted pajama shorts. Her fiery copper red hair is tied into a messy knot atop her head.

She has a book and parchment balancing on her lap as she furiously scribbles down the proper brewing instructions as well as the properties and uses of veritaserum. She is so close to being done with her assignment and as a reward for her dedication to her homework on a Friday night she is going to read her favorite novel, Little Women, until she falls blissfully asleep. She won't mention the fact that this essay and the quality time spent reading her favorite book is a welcome and much needed distraction from her minds current and constant musings of late. Luckily, for Lily and her usually impeccable grades, the subject that is most recently always occupying her attention consciously and subconsciously is not in her current surroundings. If he was, she doesn't even want to know what feelings her thoughts would be provokin-

_Stop that._ She wont allow herself to continue that thought. _Avoid._

She taps her quill on her parchment to help jog her thought process along. She takes a moment to admire the quill in her hand. She adores this quill. It was a gift to her given by her muggle parents for Christmas two years ago after they insisted on taking her to Diagon Alley during school holiday to buy her more parchment and to refill her dwindling potions supplies. She always loves to reminisce on that particular trip as it was just the three of them, Petunia refused to go - of course, enjoying their time together. It was a fantastic day full of laughter and wonderment on her parents faces. Lily loves being able to share this side of herself with the two people she loves most in the world. Christmas morning after the family opened all of their gifts, her parents presented her with a long and thin box wrapped in gorgeous silver wrapping paper that was topped with an emerald green velvet bow. The wrapping was so pretty she almost didn't want to tear through it. But, at her parents insistence, she unwrapped the beautiful gift. When she opened the package she saw a gorgeous black owl feathered quill. She ran to her parents to hug them and thank them for her present and telling them how much she loved it. Six months later she took her OWLs with that very same quill and received O's in every subject. She now believes it is her lucky quill and will not allow anyone else to use it. It is very special to her.

Lily pauses in her tapping and runs her fingers through the smooth and silky ebony feather while smiling at the memories that it evokes. She lazily glances to the clock hanging on the wall above the fireplace to see that it is half past eight. She didn't realize how late it had gotten. She peers at her essay willing herself to be finished already before a _certain someone_ walks through the door and really distracts her from her work.

_Veritaserum. Just five more inches to write. Where was I again? Ah yes._

She dabs her quill into her ink pot and flourish's her feminine scrawl.

After what feels like fifteen more minutes she is wrapping up her concluding sentences when she hears the portrait open. Her entire body becomes alight with feeling and electricity. She hasn't even seen him yet, but she can _feel _him. And feel his eyes on her. Lily curses the blush that rises to her cheeks.

_Just relax. And breathe. God, don't forget to breathe you nitwit._

Feigning nonchalance at his sudden appearance, Lily stretches her arms above her head and stifles a fake yawn being careful to make it sound extra loud and drawn out. She curls her toes and tucks her feet closer to her body. She is lowering her arms from her pleasant stretch when she finally looks in his direction. Immediately her breath catches in her chest at the sight of him.

He is wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans that she believes does wonders for his arse. A black aran jumper hugs his lean and muscular form deliciously. She can see the curvature of his muscles beneath the fabric and she mentally moans at the sight. His naturally untamable raven hair is still damp from his post quidditch practice shower and is wild as ever. His cheeks are flushed from the chilly fall air making him have a certain glow about him. But his gaze, intense and bright and playful behind his black rectangular specs is what causes her lungs to stop functioning.

With a heavy sigh he drops his bag to the floor and slowly saunters over to the sofa before unceremoniously plopping himself down right beside her. He casually throws his left arm over the back of the couch behind her and gently tugs on an escaped tendril of her hair before throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He continues to twirl the lock of red hair in his fingers.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Hey, Lil." He is so casual and comfortable about being so close to her like this. Like it's the most natural thing in the world to him.

"Hi." She responds quietly, trying as hard as physically possible to focus on her essay rather than the delectable four course meal and dessert that is James Potter.

She suppresses a sigh. The desire to lean into his warm and firm flesh is tantalizing. She immediately beings to fantasize about all the things she wants to do to his body. She abruptly pulls herself from her daydream chastises her wayward thoughts. He tugs at her hair again and the feeling causes her back to go rigid. If he notices her tense posture he doesn't say so. She takes a deep breath to reign in her rapid heart. Which doesn't help in the slightest because of course he smells heavenly and fresh and so masculine after his shower. She imagines how he tastes and her mouth begins to water. She feels a lump in her throat as she tries to swallow.

Why did all of these lustful thoughts have to plague her mind? When did they become apart of her daily life? One day, they were just friends, close friends even, and the next day every dream and desire she had, was about him.

Lily is distracted from her thoughts when he makes a loud groaning noise in obvious appreciation of the comfortable cushion surrounding his backside. Lily feels an intense heat rush up her neck and flood her cheeks at the noises he is making. She is very glad that his eyes are closed and that he can not see her reaction to him.

_Just finish your essay and then you can go upstairs and read all about Jo and Laurie and Meg… stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about him._

She feels him turn his head to her and she involuntarily meets his eyes. He has a slight smile on his face, matching his playful eyes.

"I'm knackered, Evans. My bloody beaters were fucking up play after play and the wind was just throwing Ellie around. I swear it was a waste of time to be out there."

Lily nods her head at his statement but stays silent, trying really hard to not allow her body to give her mind away. She notes that his eyes are alight and happy even through his exhaustion. She looks back down at her parchment and continues to write.

"So, how was your day." He asks, his hand is now relaxed on her shoulder. She swears it is burning a hole through her sweater it is so hot.

"Fine." Her reply is curt, but her tone is polite enough. She hopes to relay to him that she isn't in to mood to speak with him. It's taking every bit of concentration to just breathe in his vicinity, how can she be expected to speak to him?

_Only two more sentences. Just keep writing._

"That's good." She can feel his eyes on the side of her face and hears the slight confusion in his voice. She doesn't say anything in response.

As she is mentally phrasing out her last words she feels a slight squeeze of her shoulder. She takes a breath and looks at him, willing her face not to redden. Of course her request is futile because as soon as their eyes meet and she sees the concern etched onto his beautiful and handsome face she cant help the natural reaction of her blush at the intensity.

"Lil, is everything okay?" She nearly gives in and melts. But instead she just nods her head yes and keeps her eyes down.

She writes maybe five more words before he speaks again.

"Lily." His voice is a little more powerful this time.

He wants her attention, but she really doesn't want to give it to him and ruin everything with her barely concealed facade. She knows she is being petulant and stupid and is probably making things worse, but she doesn't know what else to do. So she ignores him and continues to write.

_Just one more sentence. Keep going._

She feels his patience slipping. He shifts on the couch to sit up straight but then leans in closer to her to be in her line of sight.

"Lily. Look at me." His tone is so sweet and gentle she can't help but follow his request.

His brow is furrowed and his lips are pursed in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asks, genuinely worried at her strange behavior.

She can't take it anymore. So she snaps.

"Nothing is wrong James. Just fuck off."

She regrets it as soon as she speaks the words. He looks as if she just slapped him clean across the face. All traces of a happy and playful James have vanished. She hates that she caused the defeated look on his face.

"Obviously something is wrong."

"Nope."

He shakes his head slowly. "Then why are you being so pleasant?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm just trying to finish my essay, James."

"Mhmm. So is that why you're not looking at me? And why you've been avoiding me the past three days? Because of your essay?" He is being smug and cocky and it makes her loose her mind.

Her head snaps up and her eyes are blazing. "Not everything in my life revolves around you, you arrogant git."

She knows she has gone completely mental and doesn't mean anything she is saying. _But she can't help it, she is just so angry._ James and Lily had become very good friends halfway through sixth year, very best friends actually, and she can hardly remember a time where these sorts of arguments were a daily occurrence between them. Fire and anger and passion. They haven't fought in Merlin knows how long. She's come to realize how important he is to her and how much she needs him. And now that they are in their last year of school and are head boy and girl together, she needs him now more than ever. But more recently, since the end of school last term in fact, she has come to terms with absolute and complete certainty that _she's in love with him_. She's wildly attracted to him too. The more beautiful his personality became to her the more she craved to be around him. And then, eventually, her thoughts and feelings caused her to just crave him. But he hasn't indicated that he is even remotely interested in her that way anymore. And of course; _of course_ it is just her luck that as soon as she wants him, as soon as they both grow up and he becomes her best friend in the entire world, the one person she trusts so completely, that he finally, after all those years of chasing and pining, just wants to be friends with her. And she is mad. Mad at him for changing his mind, but more angry with herself for being so completely daft for so long.

James bristles and she can see that he is clenching his jaw. She hasn't called him arrogant or a git in over a year and it obviously affects him. He narrows his eyes at her in anger while seemingly trying to figure her out. She raises her chin in defiance and glares right back. After a long moment of staring each other down in heated silence, she goes back to writing her essay until her quill is snatched right out of her hand.

She scoffs and slams her book and parchment down on the coffee table before standing up and towering her slight frame over the cross and messy haired boy in front of her.

"Potter. Give me back my quill." Lily bares through clenched teeth. She places her palm out in front of her indicating that she wants him to hand her the quill.

He slowly looks down at her hand and then after a beat raises his eyes back to her. "No."

"What do you mean, no? Give it back now!"

He stands from the sofa as well and now towers over her.

"You heard me woman, I said no."

Lily scowls at him then lunges forward to try and grab the quill from his grasp.

He easily raises his hand out of her reach and smiles smugly at his triumph.

She tries to grab his arm and pull it down but to no avail as he is much stronger than her.

"You know how much this quill means to me, Potter! Give it back!"

"You've been avoiding me for days, Lily, days. And now we are going to talk. You've had your time to think, now you're going to give me some answers.

She's been avoiding her feelings behind these thoughts of him for weeks. And has been avoiding him for almost four days now, which has been a very difficult task as they live together and have heads duties together and eat meals together and have almost every single class together. She's embarrassed by her actions but is too far in to back out now. She stands her ground.

"I have nothing to say to you, Potter. Now give me back my quill so I can hex you and then finish my essay and go to sleep." Lily crosses her arms over her chest, trying to appear intimidating.

He smirks at her without humor. "Not a chance, love. You're going to stay right here and talk to me about what the fuck is wrong with you or what I did and why you haven't spoken to or barely looked at me these past few days. After our merry little chat you can have your quill back and go to sleep." He mimics her stance by crossing his arms over his strong chest. His eyes are hard and unwavering and his height makes him much more intimidating.

She looks at him, calculating her next step. As she refuses to admit the thoughts and feelings that have been plaguing her mind, body, and soul, she decides to go another route to get back her quill. Saying fuck it, and throwing all caution to the wind, she hurls her body straight into his, knocking him to the ground.

He falls back onto the floor hard. She lands on top of him and grabs the quill firmly in her hands.

"Hah!" she exclaims before moving to get up.

James grabs her around the waist, holding her to him. "Not so fast."

He sufficiently distracts her by tickling her side and takes the quill from her yet again before throwing it onto the coffee table a few feet away.

She glares down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaims indignantly.

"You're off your rocker woman if you think I'm the one who's mad."

Her chest is heaving with exertion and anger and she can still feel the heat in her face and neck. He is looking up into her eyes, challenging her. His breath is coming just as fast as hers and she can feel his heart pounding even though their thick wool sweaters. He is just as angry as she is.

Then she realizes the position they are in. _Him laying on the floor beneath her straddled and practically bare legs. Chests touching. Breathing heavily. Other parts touching…_

She looks down at their connected bodies for a moment and imagines what this would look like _without_ clothes on, completely forgetting her previous anger. With that thought, her eyes snap up to James' face, but he too is staring at their middles pressed up against each other. He slowly drags his eyes up her form and they are blazing molten hazel. The air has drastically shifted between them and Lily can taste it. She closes her eyes and can feel her body shiver with suppressed need and want. When she opens them again, James is still gazing intently at her. Her face heats and she bites her lip to control the words she wants to utter to him.

"Don't look at me like that." he says. His voice is low and husky and she can feel the words rumble in his chest.

She breathes heavily, eye lids fluttering. "Like what?"

He swallows and looks to her mouth for a moment before bringing his gaze back to her eyes. "Like that. Like you want me to -" He stops. Closes his eyes and swallows again. "Nevermind."

She continues to lie across his muscled and warm body, not wanting to move. She's completely beguiled by him and feels so alive and right and the last thing she wants to do is go back to the way things were before. She doesn't know if she can take this longing anymore. She needs to know what it feels like. What he feels like. Needs to know for certain if there is any chance that he could feel something for her. The way she feels for him.

"James." She whispers. His eyes snap open. Hazel meets emerald.

Lily slowly but boldly moves forward, slightly rocking herself against him. James closes his eyes and moans just barely enough for her to hear it. He places a hot hand on the center of her back and pulls her closer to him, adding to the sensation. She feels tingles everywhere. The rough material of his jeans feels like heaven against her.

Lily watches him for a moment. His eyes are still closed and his head is thrown back in what she assumes is pleasure. She watches the veins in his neck tighten and decides that she can no longer resist the temptation to taste him.

She licks her lips and lowers her mouth to his neck and begins to slowly drag her wet lips softly against his rapidly thudding pulse.

His breathing quickens even further and he adds his second hand to her back as well. "Lily, _oh my God_, what is happening?"

"James, I want you." She breathes into his ear. Still rocking her body into his.

She feels him shudder at her words. She pulls back to look at him. His eyes are hungry and alive and his cheeks are flushed with excitement and shock.

James abruptly sits up on his elbows with a pained expression. "Are you fucking with me right now? Are you just saying this to punish me for taking your lucky quill?" He looks worried, as if what he is saying is true and this is all just a game to her.

Lily slowly shakes her head back and forth, never taking her heated gaze from his wide eyes. She then raises her hands to his luscious hair and runs her fingers through the soft waves, tugging gently. She leans forward, touching her chest to his and whispers, lips on his neck. "Your hair is so sexy." She runs her hands down the back of his neck, over his shoulders, and then down his chest and abs while shamelessly checking him out. No longer caring that she is giving away all of her feelings.

He is shock still and staring at her in astonishment. His eyes are hooded as he watches her run her hands all over his body. Lily is absolutely loving the fact that she is able to stun him into silence. She leans in again and grazes her nose up his neck and nibbles his ear.

Finally, he comes to and firmly grabs her waist in his strong hands and flips them over so he is on top. He is balancing all of his weight on his arms careful not to touch her, just hovering, and staring intently into her eyes.

"You're serious?"

"No, I'm Lily."

That does it. That breaks him. He cracks a huge grin at her poor joke and laughs. Loudly. Happily. Throwing his head back. She joins him in the laughter, and covers her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles.

James looks back down at her, and she has never seen him this happy. He lowers his body onto hers, delicately, as to not crush her with his weight. He runs his finger over her forehead and tucks a wild and loose tendril that has escaped from her bun behind her ear. He grabs her ear between his thumb and pointer finger and gently rubs it, looking at her with so much feeling and adoration behind his eyes. She smiles up at him and leans into his touch.

James continues to gaze at her, almost as if he looks away she will disappear. "Am I dreaming, or is this real?" Lily turns her face into his hand and kisses his palm.

"It's real." She whispers. "Kiss me."

And then finally, _after forever and a day_, he cups her face and lowers his lips onto hers.

Their first kiss is exactly how she imagined it would be, if not entirely better. Wet and warm and not at all wanting. If their yelling matches were passionate, this was so much more. His lips are velvety soft and full against hers while they move in perfect harmony. He tastes _divine_.

It starts off slow and sultry. They make sure and explore every single inch of each other, tasting and teasing while taking their time. Lily runs her hands over the hard planes of his shoulders and back until she glides down to place her hands in his pockets and squeeze his fantastically plush arse. Something she's been _dying_ to do for months, if she's being completely honest.

James chuckles, rising up from their kiss to grin at her. "Something you like back there, Evans?" She doesn't have a moment to respond before he gives her a wink and swoops down to capture her mouth in his again.

He deepens their kiss by arching his back into her and grinding his body against her. She moans into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue through her open lips and tease every surface in her mouth. His hands grab the back of her hips and raise beneath her sweater to stroke her bare back.

Lily, wanting to touch his skin as well, slips her hands beneath the waist band of his jeans and boxers to continue their ministrations on his rounded cheeks. This causes James to groan and gently tug on her lower lip with his teeth.

After a few more minutes of indulging in their unhurried kisses, they pull back from each other to catch their breath, air mingling between them.

James begins to trace Lily's face with his finger trying to memorize the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his hands. His finger runs from the top of her hairline to the bottom of her jaw and then stops on her plump lips. She puckers her lips and kisses the pad of his finger slowly, two times, before grabbing his wrist between both of her hands and slipping his finger into her hot and slick mouth, teasing him, never taking her eyes off of him.

She does not know what has come over her, but decides to finally indulge in one of her fantasies.

He's _drowning_. Completely and utterly _fucked_ by the spellbinding green of her eyes and the ruby red of her swollen lips. Now all he can imagine is her on her knees in front of him with those same lips wrapped around his length, torturing him with pure ecstasy as he slowly sinks in and out of her molten mouth. She is the epitome of seduction to him. He can't and won't resist.

She pops his finger out of her mouth and giggles at his doe eyes. She knows what she is doing to him, and she's so excited that the chemistry between them is playful and explosive like in her dreams. She gently pushes him off of her and she rises to her feet. He watches her every move carefully from the floor below her. She looks at him before slowly twirling around and glancing at him from over her shoulder. She lifts one foot up behind her to remove her sock. She tosses it and it lands right in front of James. His pupils are dilated as she takes a few steps towards the stairs and repeats the action with her second foot. She walks a few more paces forward, careful to sway her hips. When she reaches the bottom step of the stairwell, she turns to face him again. While looking him directly in the eye, she grabs her scrunchy and tugs it down and fluffs out her fiery curls before slingshotting it to his lap and taking off up the stairs to his room.

She quickly opens the door and rushes inside to stand at the foot of his bed. His room is completely dark. Lily uses her wand to light a fire in the hearth and then places it on his dresser. She can hear him thudding up the staircase behind her and giggles to herself. When he enters his room she is standing in front of his bed, waiting for him. He makes his way to her and grabs her hands between his and tugs her into his chest.

"Why did you leave?" He asks, almost worried.

She raises onto her tippy toes and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, his worry immediately softens at her touch. "Because I wanted to get more comfortable in here." She cocks her head to his four poster and he turns to stare at it. She has never seen someone so happy to be looking at their bed before.

He clears his throat and turns back to her. He raises his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear before raspily saying, "Lily, we don't have to do anything more tonight. I want everything from you, but I don't want to pressure you. I'm just happy to have you at all." His voice is so sincere and so sweet, she can't help but melt into him. If anything, this admission makes her want him more.

"You want me?" She asks, still unsure if this is just something physical to him.

He looks bewildered at her question for a moment. "Lily, I've wanted you everyday for the past two years. Maybe even longer than that. I can't tell you how happy this makes me." He squeezes her hands again, eyes smoldering. "This past year, your friendship to me has become my favorite thing about myself. I mean, do you have any idea of my feelings for you?" His eyes are earnest.

Lily can't breathe. Her heart is pounding right out of her chest. She can't believe after all this time, he's really wanted her.

She opens her mouth and covers it with her hand, stunned. "I didn't realize it was that much."

James laughs. "Lily, I only shouted it at you everyday for over a year."

Lily shakes her head. "I thought you were joking!"

James narrows his eyes.

Lily shrugs. "Okay, well maybe not entirely joking. But I thought it was just fun for you to rile me up and get all of the attention our fights brought. Or just wanting something you couldn't have just because I wouldn't give in to you. I didn't know you were actually completely genuine in the words of your affections.

James looks at her like he is seeing her in a completely different light. "I will say my fifth year self was… I was just a complete arse and I'm sorry I was-"

Lily waves her hand as if this is no matter and interrupts his apology. "James we've been through this, I don't hold any of that against you. I'm sorry for how I was that time in our lives and so are you. It's water under the bridge now."

He smiles brightly at her. "I know that. And I'm so happy you gave me a second chance. And because of that we've gained such a close friendship. I knew you wouldn't ever want me the way I've always wanted you and so I just decided I would take any part of you that I could get. At least as friends I could get to know you and be around you and appreciate you from up close rather than from afar. It's killed me, not having you as mine, brutally at times, especially last year when you went out with Lafferty. But nothing would ever be as bad or as painful as you hating me and me not really knowing you. You are so much more than I ever thought you were before we became friends. And this summer, I don't know, I got my hopes up a bit. You gave me some signs that you were interested but I haven't been wanting to read into anything and get my hopes up. But then the other day you just completely went back to ignoring me and I was so worried I had ruined everything."

Lily lightly taps his chest. "No you great big tosser, you have been _killing_ me since May when I walked in on you in the library tutoring those first and second years in transfiguration. In that moment I was watching you, and we had already been friends for months but something about seeing you like that just clicked in my head. It was instant. I knew I wanted you right then. But now that we live in these dorms and I've seen you at night and early in the morning without a shirt and I've been having so many dreams -" Lily looks him up and down with a sly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "And after _that_ I just couldn't stop thinking about how fit you really are or how much I wanted you to pin me up against a wall -" Lily trails off as James raises a hand to silence her, his eyes going completely wide while a very alluring blush rises to the apples of his cheeks.

After a moment of silence a look of deep contemplation makes an appearance on his face. "Hold on. Did you just say that I was fit and that you wanted me to push you against a wall, Evans? Or am I hearing things?"

Lily looks him in the eye while she runs her hands up to his shoulders and pulls him down to her height to whisper in his ear. "James, I'm begging you to push me up against a wall."

She feels a tremble run down his spine and she pulls back to look him in the eyes again. _Those eyes._ She adores his eyes. She can read so much about what he is feeling just by glancing into those beautiful warm colors. His hazel and golden orbs are glowing with so much emotion. In a second he grabs her around the waist and lifts her. She immediately latches her legs around his hips and feels her back hitting a hard surface. James' lips are on her neck before she even registers it and she can vaguely hear her noises of enjoyment. Touch has completely taken over all of her senses. His lips against her neck are soft and pillowy, his hair between her fingertips is smooth and silky, and the muscles beneath his jumper are hard and lithe. She feels so much at once she is afraid her heart might explode from the magnitude of it all. She has known for sometime now that her feelings have breached just lust and desire. She knows she loves his heart and mind just as much as she loves his body. His compassion and kindness is what caused her to see the beauty in him in the first place. But this, being able to experience him in a physical way, is otherworldly.

James has dragged his lips up to her jaw and is nipping and licking every patch of skin he can reach. He places one long and sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. The light from the fire is causing her to glow. His chest is heaving for air as he cups her face in his hands. "Lils, I love you." he hugs her as close to him as possible.

She smiles up at him, brings a hand to his face, and brushes her thumb across his full bottom lip. She kisses his left cheek before whispering in his ear. "I love you too, James."

She hears his intake of breath. "You really love me?" His eyes are shining.

She traces her fingers along his cheek bones and into his hair line, brushing the loose strands on his forehead lovingly. "I really, really do."

His smile is shy and sweet. He kisses her forehead and asks with longing in his voice and eyes. "Does this mean you'll be mine?"

Lily gives him a peck on the nose and smiles up at him. "Yes. Please."

James squeezes her waist gently, eyes bursting aflame. "Lily Evans is my girlfriend?"

Lily just nods with a smile on her face, her happiness mirroring his. She is so happy to be making him happy.

His grin in blinding as he gives a celebratory whoop. He pulls her off of the wall and twirls her around while laughing. She joins him with cheery giggles of her own and throws her head back, enjoying the playful nature that is James Potter. Her boyfriend. _Hers_.

He stops twirling around when he reaches the foot of the bed and gently tosses her atop it. When she looks at him the air between them goes from light to electric in an instant. She slowly crawls her way backwards until she reaches the middle of the bed, sitting with her legs crossed. James is standing there watching her with desire in his eyes. Lily grabs the bottom edge of her jumper and pulls it carefully up her curves. James eyes follow her hands until she has slipped the sweater off of her figure, leaving her in nothing but her lace trimmed pajama shorts and a creamy lace bra. She leans back on her arms and drags her legs out in front of her causing her shorts to rise upon her thigh. She watches his reaction.

His mouth drops in awe as he stares at her form, reverently, before taking in a deep breath. Memorizing every detail. She looks like an absolute _goddess_. Her face is flawless. Nothing made by God could ever come close to the beautiful perfection of her face to him. Her eyes are green stars shining and twinkling and drawing him in. Her hair is luscious and disheveled. Perfect and sexy red waves flow enticingly along the sides of her perky breasts, accentuating the curves beneath the thin lace material. Her skin is creamy milk and roses with the blush of anticipation coloring her beautifully. Her skin is dusted in light constellations of freckles. He wants to kiss _every. Single._ _One_. Her waist and hips are the most lovely hourglass he could imagine. And her legs… long and shapely and he wants them to be wrapped around him in so many different ways as he ravishes her completely.

He _wants_ her. He _loves_ her. _Completely_. Heart and soul. Forever. All he's ever wanted is her and to be hers. This is his dream come true and he can't be for certain that this isn't all a very vivid dream. The best dream he has ever had. But in case it isn't a dream, he wants her to know that he loves all of her. Not just her beautiful body. He is happy waiting. He is happy to slide into bed next to her and tuck her neatly into his side with her head on his chest while he runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her temple repeatedly as she falls asleep. He craves that too. The intimacy. Probably more than the thought of sex. _Though, that thought feels pretty great too._

He swallows. "You're stunning."

She flushes prettily. She's never been good at accepting compliments, especially from him, but she did this. And she loves and trusts him. She wants to be confident in her own skin. For herself. And for _him_. "Thank you." She hooks her finger, motioning for him to join her on the bed.

His eyes trail slowly down her form before going back home to hers. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Lily nods.

"Because we have all the time in the world, we can wait."

Lily shakes her head. "I've waited long enough. I want you."

"Okay."

"Do you want to wait?" She asks him, doe eyes wide, nervous for his answer.

His eyes grow soft. "I want whatever you want."

She completely _melts_ at his sweet words.

Lily looks at him, still standing there at the edge of the bed, unmoving. "And you want me?" She asks, more like a statement than a question.

His eyes, which had began roaming her figure again, dart back to hers. A heartbreakingly beautiful smile makes its way across his lips. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She's laughing and shakes her head at him.

He continues to stand and stare. "I just need another moment. I want to remember this." His smile turns cocky as his eyes slowly drift from her head to her toe once again. He puts his fingers up around his eyes and clicks his finger as if he is taking a picture of her.

He can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Lily giggles and impatiently drums her fingers on the bed. "Are you going to stay in those clothes all day, Potter? Or are you going to give me something to look at?" The anticipation of what comes next is killing her.

His wicked gaze returns to hers. With a wink and a smirk, "Your wish is my command, Evans." He grabs his wand from his back pocket and places it on his bedside table, never taking his eyes from her. He lifts his jumper and tee shirt off his head leaving him completely bare from the waist up. Her mouth is watering at the sight of her now boyfriend in front of her. She is happy to finally be able to ogle him without worrying about getting caught. She licks her lips as he starts to unbutton his pants and pull them down over his long legs. Her eyes rove his happy trail and the muscled v in between his hips. She can feel the heat pool between her legs and a light thrumming. His eyes are piercing her as he walks around the side of the bed closest to her in just his plain black boxer shorts. She can see his erection firm beneath the material.

Lily turns to face him as he settles up against the side of the bed. His hair, typically wild and windblown, is even more rumpled and disheveled now. It makes him all the more endearing to her. If only her fourth year self could hear her thoughts now. He grabs her ankles from beneath her and tugs her to the edge of the bed before leaning over her and giving her a wet kiss. He slowly parts her legs then brings his hands around to her bum and scoots her warmth against his hardness as he stands against the bed.

James grabs a lock of her hair and twirls it in his fingers for a moment loving how soft it feels. The thing that drew him to her as a young boy before anything else was her hair. He tucks the strands that are around her face behind her ear and then pushes the rest of it behind her shoulders to reveal her collarbones. He takes his time as he leans down to the crook of her neck to place a kiss there. He trails kiss after kiss down until he reaches the top curves of her breasts. He runs his hands up the sides of her body and cups the soft roundness, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. He places, hot, open mouth kisses against her while his thumbs brush over her nipples. He watches them peak beneath the pretty lacy material.

Lily is leaning back on her hands, moaning, with her head thrown back in total bliss of his touch. Her pulse is thrumming and she can feel herself tremor at each of his kisses. She wants to run her hands all over his body but she can't seem to move. This feels so much better than she ever imagined and they have barely started. Warm hands on her back wake her from her daze. Her eyes open to see him looking back at her as he unclasps her bra. She sits up to pull it from her arms and throw it to the ground behind him. His eyes take her in and he smiles. She can't help but smile back.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, Lily." He whispers as he brings his hands up to pinch her nipples softly. After a moment, he lowers himself onto his knees to take her left breast in his mouth as his hand continues to pinch and twirl her right nipple. "James." Lily practically purrs. She brings her hands to the back of his head and runs her fingers through his hair, tugging in her ecstasy. James releases a quite moan at her ministrations as he continues to worship her.

James begins to trail his hands down her navel to the waist band of her shorts. He brings his head back to look at her to make sure this is really what she wants. She nods at him.

"I love you." He smiles sweetly up at her.

She gazes down at him. "I love you, too."

James fingers hook into her shorts and begin to tug them down her hips and off of her legs. Her cream lace panties, matching her already discarded bra, are revealed to him. He groans at the sight of them and lays his head on Lily's legs trying to control his desire to just rip them off and burry himself inside of her. He wants to make her feel amazing and savor every moment of worshiping her. He wants to take his time and remember this forever. He can't let his hormones run away from him.

Lily giggles at him and continues to run her hands through his ebony locks, scratching his scalp. Just loving the feeling of him beneath her fingers.

James raises his head to give her lust filled puppy dog eyes. "You are killing me, woman."

Lily continues to giggle at him. "Good."

"Good?" He inquires with a cock of his brow.

She nods.

He narrows his eyes at her, jokingly. "I'll show you good." He gently grabs her shoulders and pushes her back into a laying position. He runs his hands down her chest and stomach and down her legs. He grabs her right ankle and brings it to his lips. He trails kisses up the inside of her leg making sure to nip lightly until he reaches the apex of her thighs. Her panties are the only thing keeping him from his desired destination. He sees her moisture seeping through the fabric and licks his lips in anticipation of it on his tongue.

He blows softly on her, eliciting a moan. "Mmhmm. James. Please."

He loves his name on her lips. Especially from her desire of his touch. He wants to hear her beg him all night long.

James runs his fingers over the scrap of material a few times before dipping his fingers beneath it and into her molten wet warmth. Lily's hips rise off of the bed to be closer to him, moaning. He chuckles as he runs his fingers up and down her slit. "Feels good, doesn't it baby?"

"Ahh." He can see her clutching the sheets in her delicate hands.

He loves watching her as he pleasures her. She is writhing beneath his fingertips and is making the most seductive sounds. She smells so sweet and heady. He has wanted to do this to her longer than he can remember. But he wants to see her completely. Removing his hands from her slit, he grabs the edges of her panties and pulls them down her delectable legs. He finally is able to see Lily Evans in all of her glory. James could cum from the sight of her dripping pussy alone. He takes a moment to just admire her, open and waiting for him. Her red curls are positively soaking for him. He has never, in his entire life, been more turned on than he is in this moment.

He pushes her legs further apart and wraps them around his shoulders. Lily hooks her ankles behind his neck. He can see goose bumps rising on her skin. James begins to place barely there kisses at the crook of her knee.

Lily is shivering in anticipation as James begins to lick his way up her thigh. He grabs her hips firmly with his hands and, thank Merlin, finally reaches the apex of her thighs with his tongue. She can't hold back the groan that escapes her as he generously laps at her center. She bites her lip, concentrating on the wonderful feeling this beautiful boy is bringing to her. She leans up on her elbows to watch. The sight of his curly hair between her legs is just as arousing as the pleasure he is bringing her.

James feels Lily shift on the bed. While he continues to lick at her clit, he raises his eyes to see Lily watching him. Her emerald eyes shine with lust and love and her nipples are budding against her full breasts. He brings his hands up massage her breasts and tease her nipples. He gives her a playful wink before bringing a hand to work along side his tongue. He slips two fingers into her pussy and watches as her eyes roll back into her head. She whispers a soft, "fuck," before laying back against his mattress. His laugh vibrates against her.

After a few minutes of stroking and licking, he can hear her breathing and moaning begin to pick up. Her insides start to clench against his fingers and he knows she is about to cum. He begins to move faster against her to help bring her to her release.

Lily has never felt this amazing in her life. She doesn't want it to end but doesn't know if she can handle this intensity for too much longer. She rocks her hips in rhythm with James and feels her naval getting warmer and warmer. Her fingers are tugging at his hair as she feels her insides tightening and clenching. Lily arches her back and falls apart against him. Her body vibrates and shudders as she orgasms.

"James. Oh my, God"

James feels her vibrations against his finger and he pulls back to watch her cum. She is writhing against his bed, tugging his hair, and calling out for him as her wetness pools in his hand. He slows his fingers to help her come down gently. He is hard as a rock and can feel the heat beneath his cheeks. Doing that to her. Watching her cum. His fucking dreams have come true.

She finishes and stills and he removes his fingers from her hot center. He looks at her for a moment, her pussy is gushing. James runs his tongue along her slit one last time, lapping up her cream, tasting it, savoring it. She is so sexy it actually hurts him.

He rises from the ground to lay next to her on the bed. Lily's eyes are clenched shut tightly and her chest is rising and falling with quick breaths. He leans on his side, propped up on his elbow, and places his hand on her bare stomach, watching her in her sated state. He begins to run his fingers gently from her hips to her breasts. He cups her right breast in his palm, feeling its weight, and brushes his thumb against her rosy bud.

"Mmmm." Lily hums, acknowledging him. She is still laying completely still on the bed, recovering from her post coital bliss.

James takes a nipple into his mouth and runs his hands down her waist and past her hips to cup her bare arse. He squeezes her cheeks firmly. He loves being able to touch her and look at her where no other man has.

He removes his mouth from her and blows on her nipple. "So, how was your first orgasm? He looks at her.

"Mmmm." She responds again.

He chuckles and nuzzles against the space behind her ear. "That good, huh?" He whispers against her neck.

She peeks one eye open to look at him and then slowly rolls on her side, facing him. She drapes her leg over his and tucks her face into his chest, pressing herself as close to him as possible as she wraps her arms around him. He begins to run his fingers through her hair, holding her to him tightly.

"James, that was incredible. You can do that to me literally any time you want to."

He throws his head back and laughs loudly before pressing his face into her hair. He inhales deeply. She smells sweet and wonderful, like roses.

"Oh, I plan on it. Everyday." He kisses the top of her head.

She leans her head back to look at him with laughter in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Oh, do you?"

"Mmhmm." She can feel his chest vibrate against hers. "I love hearing you _moan_ my name. I can't wait to hear you _scream_ it." His eyes crinkle as he grins cheekily at her.

She feels warmth flood her cheeks and a tingle down her spine. She loves how cheeky he is. Especially when they are together like this. "Me either. But first, it's your turn to moan my name." With that, she places her mouth on his, giving him a heated kiss, and grabs his hard length in her hand and squeezes gently.

He moans into her kiss. She takes the opportunity to insert her tongue in his open mouth, teasing his tongue with her own. She wants to drive him wild. As wild as he drove her.

She removes her hand from him to push him on to his back and pull his boxers off. She hooks her fingers around the waist band and tugs. He lifts his hips off of the bed to assist her in freeing his swollen erection. His springs free and her jaw clenches at the size of him. He is long and mouthwateringly thick. They are both now fully naked. She looks him in the eye as she slowly runs her tongue over her top lip and sinks her teeth into her lower one.

"Christ, Lily." She is playing seductress and he is so turned on.

Kneeling on his side, she leans over him and blows on the tip of his penis, careful not to touch him yet but still causing him to shiver. His tip is pearling pre cum. She looks at him beneath her lashes and watches him watch her. Her nipples harden under his gaze. He brings his hand to her knee and squeezes, his breath coming out rapidly.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" His eyes are hooded and sensual. His face looks so handsome under the warm firelight. She feels a tug at her heart. She loves him. She can't believe she is finally admitting those words. And she wants to show him her love.

She brings her lips to his neck. She sucks and licks at his pulse point, enjoying the thrumming beneath her lips. She glides her way up to nibble at his ear lobe. "Mmm, James." She whispers into his ear, breath hot against his skin. He whines and huffs out quick breaths. Goosebumps rise on his neck and shoulders and she simpers in his ear. "I love you."

His grip tightens on her thigh. He begins to frantically run his hands all over every available surface of her body, groping and kneading. She can tell that he is beginning to loose control over the anticipation and has him right where she wants him.

She drags her lips down his neck and shoulders to place hot, wet, open mouth kisses to his chest. She places her hands on his shoulders and throws her leg over him, straddling him. She doesn't lower her self just yet. Just hovers over him, and rocks against the air, teasing him, thrusting her chest into his face.

James throws his head back and moans loudly. _She is a fucking masterpiece._ A complete and total fucking tease, but a goddess.

He brings his head back and opens his eyes to watch her. Her full breasts are moving in rhythm with her hips. Back and forth. She is still rocking the air above him. He can almost feel her… it's magic and agony all at once. He never thought he would enjoy being teased this much in his life, but everything about Lily turns him on. Her eyes are laughing, and she's biting her lip. Her cheeks are flushed.

_Sexy. Desirable. Holy fuck._

She, fucking finally oh my God, lowers her wet and hot pussy on top of his penis. She rubs against him and he places his hands on her hips, holding her still against him. He just wants to feel her on top of him for a moment. The wetness of her slit is coating the top of his penis. She rises slowly, and drops back down. Her skin is sticky and oh so heavenly. He can't wait to be inside of her. He bites his lip and holds himself back, doing everything in his power not to slam into her as hard and fast as he can.

After a few minutes of her rocking and (not so dry) humping, Lily scoots back on his legs and hovers her face over his penis. She runs her tongue up his length from root to tip. James closes his eyes and moans. She is killing him. Lily grabs the bottom of his shaft in her two hands and takes him completely in her mouth, wrapping her lips around him tightly.

"Lily, oh fuck." He calls out. Her mouth is so so hot and soft.

She begins to work her hands against him while bobbing her head up and down. She's so fucking good. It's like she's done this a thousand times instead of being brand new. He watches her. Her ruby red lips, swollen, are wrapped around him like a velvety ribbon, bringing him more pleasure than his wildest dreams. He grabs the back of her head and runs his hands in her hair, gently rocking his hips upward, thrusting deeper into her mouth.

It doesn't take long for James to feel the pull of his balls. "Lily," He breathes out heavily, her name a prayer on his lips. "I'm about to cum."

She removes her hands from his length to bob her head quicker and all the way down to his root. She grabs his arse, kneading her fingers into his soft cheeks.

Watching his girlfriend take him down her throat is his undoing. He thrusts into her mouth one last time and pulses cream to the back of her throat.

He can feel her swallow his cum. He lays back on his bed, gasping for air.

"That was." He pauses, unable to come up with the right words. "Perfect. You're perfect."

She giggles and places a sweet kiss to his lips. "You're not so bad yourself, sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" He raises a seductive brow at her, grinning his cocky grin.

She nods and kisses him again. "Mhmm. Very sexy."

Her words call to him. He is ready to go again. Just like that. He flips her onto her back and grinds his pelvis into hers, rocking back and forth oh so deliciously into her wet warmth. His mouth latches onto her collarbone, dusting kiss after kiss on to every freckle he can see. Lily scratches her nails down his spine.

"You want to know what is sexy?" He asks her, breathing his words into her skin.

"Hmm?" She asks, unable to form an actual word.

"Making love to my very desirable and voluptuous girlfriend for the first time." With that he licks the underside of her breast while his fingers dig into her full hips. His tongue trails up the valley between her breasts until he grabs a peaked nipple between his teeth. He pulls and tugs it gently while rolling the other between the fingers of his other hand.

"James, please." She begs with a whine.

"Please, what?" He taunts. His hands lightly trace her abdomen and settle between her thighs. He nudges them apart and grabs her right leg to hitch it around his waist. He raises his pelvis from hers, waiting for her answer.

She can feel the blush in her cheeks. She suddenly feels a little shy under his passionate gaze. She can sense his excitement, she feels it too. But this is her first time. She's so happy to be doing this with James, the boy she loves, but it is still a little nerve racking for her.

Lily brushes his hair back over his forehead. "I want you. _All of you._" She flutters her eye lashes as she whispers her desires to him.

James' eyes melt at her touch and words and his heart skips a beat. He can't believe this girl, the only girl he's ever wanted, pinned after for years, is finally his. _And that she wants him to make love to her._

He lowers his body back into hers just wanting to feel her skin on his. They fit perfectly together. He wants to give himself to her fully and mark her as his own. He has waited for this moment; he hoped that the person he would be able to give himself to was her. He gazes at her with pure adoration. Nothing has ever been so precious to him. There are no words pretty enough to tell her how he feels. How he has always felt. How he will feel for the rest of his days spent by her side. _Hopefully forever._

James cups her face in between his fingers, brushing her jaw with his thumb, gazing into her emerald eyes. Lily gazes right back, loving the warm hazel swirls surrounding his dilated pupils. She brings her hands to his face and removes his glasses from his head. She reaches over and places them on his bedside table. When she brings her eyes back to him she tilts her chin up and kisses him ardently.

"I love you." She smiles at him.

He shakes his head, slowly, in a daze, with a dazzling grin on his lips. His eyes are full of love and want and need. "I love you too, Lily. Kind of a lot."

She giggles and runs her fingers through his hair. "I think I love you kind of a lot, too."

He loves the sound of her giggles. It tugs at his heart that he is the one causing her laughter.

"Are you nervous?" He asks her, brushing kisses to her hair line.

"A little bit. It's going to hurt at first, and that is a little nerve wracking."

"I would never hurt you. At least not on purpose." He looks a little worried.

She smiles reassuringly at him. "I know that. And I trust you. It hurts everyone their first time, so it's okay."

"You trust me?" His smile is shy. Nervous.

She nods, smiling.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, love. I've never been more sure of anything. I want this with you."

His smile grows. "I want this with you too."

"Is this your first time, too?" She asks, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Yes." He nods.

"Really?" Despite her delight at his admission, she is a bit surprised.

"I've only ever wanted _you_, Lily." He looks at her sincerely and she knows his words are true.

She gives him a peck. "You're so sweet, James." Her heart could burst with emotion.

"I love you." Merlin, he loves this girl.

"I love you, too."

With that, James grabs his wand from his bedside table and casts a contraception spell over the both of them. He begins to slowly rock his hips into hers again, making sure to savor the feeling of her beneath him. He presses his chest into hers and cups her face in his hands, pressing tender kisses to her soft lips.

Lily moans into his mouth, loving the long and steady strokes of him against her. Her stomach is craving more, more, more. She places her hands on his arse and pulls him down into her further, pleading for more. She spreads her legs from him as wide as they will go. Lily wants him to fill the ache inside of her.

"James, please." She begs.

Her cries call to him on a deeper level. She is so open and ready and willing for him to go where no other man has gone before. _Him._

He lowers his hand to her flesh and fondles her entrance for a moment, spreading her moisture and warmth around.

He suckles the spot behind her ear. "You're so wet, baby. So ready for me."

A shiver runs down her spine and she gushes more cream onto his fingers. James can't help but smile at her responsiveness. He loves her body and wants to make her feel the same way she makes him feel.

James grabs his penis and gives it a few tugs before placing it directly into her molten hot and slick entrance. He braces most of his weight onto his forearms and sinks into her with a slow, gentle thrust, and groans. He has entered the promised land.

"Lily, oh my God."

James remains still inside of Lily, allowing her to adapt to his size and length. Her eyes are clenched tightly and she is holding her breath while waiting for the pain to subside. It isn't at painful as she thought it would be, but as James is on the bigger side, it is mildly uncomfortable and foreign. She spreads her thighs a little wider to adjust. James leans down and brushes feather light kisses all over her face. A single tear escapes from her eye and he kisses it away.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want me to stop?" She can hear the concern in his raspy voice.

She opens her eyes to see him looking down at her with worry and shakes her head. "No. Don't stop. Just go slow, please." She gives him a small reassuring smile.

James begins to ride her with slow, long strokes. His rhythm is smooth and steady. He is in absolute heaven. She feels better than he could have ever imagined. He continues to place soft kisses to her face and lips trying to bring her some comfort during the pain.

Lily begins to move her hips in beat with James, thrusting upwards to meet him match for match. The pain is dwindling and the heat within her is becoming more and more pleasurable with each rise and fall of his hips.

James lowers his weight onto her and presses his chest against hers, loving the soft and supple pressure pillowing his chest. Her skin is deliciously soft and warm against his. He feels her clench around him and he moans out in ecstasy.

James tugs her lip between his teeth. "Baby, you're so tight. You feel so good."

"Mmm… faster." She is becoming more enthusiastic with each thrust.

He picks up the pace and pumps his hips into hers. After a minute of steadily rocking against her, he decides he wants her on top of him so her can see her.

Lily feels James grab her hips firmly and flips them over to switch positions. She braces her hands against his chest and he holds her steady. She rolls her hips slowly, causing him to cry out.

"Christ, Lily." He throws his head back and closes his eyes.

She giggles at his reaction and begins to ride him, bouncing up and down exuberantly. She licks her lips as she watches him in his rapture.

James opens his eyes to a siren watching him. She sinks her teeth into her moisten lip. Her fiery hair is flowing in soft voluminous waves around her graceful body. Her breasts, swollen and ripe, bounce in rhythm with her thrusts. His eyes roam her hourglass shape. Her curves are delicious and mouthwatering. Her eyes glitter in the firelight. His heart clenches at the magnitude of her beauty.

James lowers his gaze to her pussy. He watches as she pumps her hips smoothly against him. The sight of him sinking in and out of her drives him mad. He can feel himself come closer to his breaking point.

With new fervor, he raises his lips to the rosy bud atop her breast and tugs it between his lips, licking and tasting. He teases her clit with his other hand, urging her to climax with him.

Lily feels the heat building within her. She is completely lost to sensation. She begins to roll her hips into him, hoping to find her sweet spot. Goosebumps tingle all over her heated skin. James slams his pelvis as deep into hers as he can go and a shiver runs down her spine.

"Right there. Yes, James. Oh my, God." She begs him.

He grabs her hips in his hands and pumps faster.

Lily feels herself approaching her climax. Her toes are tingling and the back of her knees are sweating. James is hitting her in exactly the right place and she feels a tremor begin. Her walls begin to clench and squeeze him.

"James." She moans his name.

James feels her walls clench around him, milking his staff. He explodes into her, shuddering with the force of his orgasm.

"Yes, baby. Yes." He cries out to her.

She whimpers and shakes above him. He thrusts gently into her a few more times, riding out her orgasm. Lily falls against him. Their chests are heaving against each other, both gasping for air.

James is still inside of Lily as she curls around him. They revel in the pleasure they have just brought to one another. They are now connected in such an intimate way that no one else will be able to emulate. They have given their hearts and bodies to each other.

James opens his eyes to see Lily laying on his chest, chin propped up on her folded arms. Her cheeks are still tinted a pretty pink from their love making. He beams at her and sifts his hands in her hair, caressing the beautiful strands. She smiles back and him and leans into his hand, closing her eyes and delighting herself in the feeling of his gentle touch.

"I love you." She opens her eyes to his beautiful face and smile. He is so handsome, her heart can barely take it. And he's all hers.

She turns her face into his palm and places a delicate kiss there. "I love you, James. That was…" She drifts off to think. "The proper words don't even come to mind. Incredible, indescribable. It was perfect, thank you." She lowers her face to his chest a peppers kisses there.

He chuckles softly.

"What?" She asks with a shy smile.

He shakes his head at her, smiling, radiating heat and light and love. "I just love you." He hugs her to him tightly. "You make me so happy."

She flushes under his praise. "I'm happy, too." She batts her eyelashes at him coquettishly.

James raises her off of his chest and pulls out of her. Lily winces and rolls off of him to stretch her limbs. She feels deliciously sore. It's a bitter sweet feeling she hopes to get used to.

"Mmm, I'm so sore." She moans, arching her back into the mattress.

James lays back on the bed, tucking his arms behind his head, and watches her with amusement and adoration in his eyes. He can't stop smiling. He _loves_ this girl. He's going to _marry_ her, one day, he knows it for sure even if she doesn't just yet. She's going to be his _lover_ and the _mother_ of his children. He can't wait for what their _future_ holds together, but for now he wants to cuddle her, and feel her against him, and breathe in her flowery scent.

"C'mere." James grabs her around the waist and tucks her into his side. He kisses her hair line and runs his fingers up and down her arm with his right hand, his left is tucked behind his head. They are sprawled out naked on his bed, tangling their feet together. Her cheek is resting on his shoulder while her fingers play with his patch of chest hair. The fire is popping and crackling beside them, bathing them in a warm golden light.

James reaches down to pull the covers over them. He turns Lily on to her side and drapes his body around hers, spooning her. He begins to fondle and massage her breasts in his hand while placing slow and gentle kisses to the freckles on her shoulder. She moans and cuddles against him.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." He breathes into each kiss.

She turns her head to smile at him and kisses his lips. "So are you."

Their lips and tongues caress each other for a few minutes before Lily's yawn pulls them away.

They chuckle together for a moment. James tucks her more firmly into his side and pulls the blanket around them tighter. He nuzzles into her hair and presses a kiss to her head.

"Sleep, my love. I will see you in the morning."

"Mmmm." Lily breathily moans, already drifting off to sleep.

James sleeps with a _smile_ on his face.


End file.
